


"I'm Sick."

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, a little something for a friend, blame her even though i told her to pick a ship and prompt number, just in case, prompt, teen bc swearing, throw up mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John gets sick and he is not a Fan™.





	"I'm Sick."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticboogies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticboogies/gifts).



> This is the first thing I've written in like a year or two, please don't yell at me.
> 
> It's for my dearest An, anyway, so she's the only one who can yell at me.

John knelt hunched over the cabin’s toilet, forehead beaded with sweat. Moments ago he had thrown up rather violently. His chest ached and his breathing was heavy. It took him a few seconds to register the pain emitting from the scars on his face. **  
**

“Son of a bitch.” John murmured, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, grimacing at the smell.

He glanced up as he heard the bathroom door slide open. Jack eyed him questionably and crossed her arms, leaning against the frame.

“I’m sick,” John said hoarsely.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. What happened?”

John opened his mouth to talk again, but a bout of dry heaving interrupted him. He cursed under his breath when he was finished; slouching as he tried to think of what could have caused this. He made sure to flush the toilet before speaking again.

“It was that stupid cafe in the Zakera Ward,” He said, “We are never going there again,” John groaned, resting his forehead against his arm. Jack scoffed and rolled her eyes, pushing off the door and walking over to her love.

“Like hell we aren’t. That’s your favorite place on the Citadel. You said so yourself,” She spoke, gently pulling on John’s arm to get him to stand up. “ _I’m Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite store on the Citadel,_ ” Jack mocked in a deep voice.

“Yeah? Well, I fucking take it back. They can go suck some krogan balls.”

Jack laughed and wrapped her arm around John, helping him towards the bed.

“You stay here. I’m gonna go disinfect the bathroom, ‘cause I sure as hell don’t want whatever you have.”

John could only mumble in response, exhaustion overwhelming him as soon as his body touched the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I live for feedback.
> 
> I apologize if any of this is OOC? I'm not super confident in writing actual characters, but I guess I never will be unless I actually do it.
> 
> [Prompt from here.](http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/159085054669/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)


End file.
